Warrior cats lemons! (OCs only)
by Sparkfang of Tornadoclan
Summary: YAY! Lemons! only rape ones. and only OCs. Requests are open!
1. Request Rules

**Hi there! This is the second time I'm writing lemons. And I must say, I'm not that good. I'm also not an English person. But I'll try to do this.**

 **You can request me things too! Just give me 2 or more cats. (I'm better at pairs or trios) They must be OCs. And I can only do rape. (but I can do rape that ends in love too. But I don't know how to do lust, sorry ^^') Just fill this out if you want a story: (I can't promise I'll be able to write them all tho. But like I said before, I'll try)**

 **\- Cat names and rank. (2, 3 or 4 cats only)**

 **\- Do those cats know each other?**

 **\- Cat personalities.**

 **\- Cat appearances.**

 **\- Something that must be included? Or how it starts? (Optional)  
**


	2. Dust x Sun x Rock

**_A/N: Okay, first one. It'll get better when I get more experience. Hope you enjoy!_**

Sunfall was on patrol. She was alone. Close to the Caveclan border, she heard something. She whipped around and saw a dark grey tom sitting there.

"Hello." He said, grinning at Sunfall.

"What are you doing on Lakeclan territory?" Sunfall growled. This was a rogue, but he looked quite strong.

"What we're doing here?" A different voice said. Sunfall turned around. A pale ginger tom was walking toward them. "I'm Dust. And that's Rock."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You killed my sister." Dust hissed at Sunfall. "You gotta pay for that."

Sunfall suddenly felt a blow to her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw it was Rock. She fell after another blow. Everything turned Black.

She woke up in an abandoned twoleg nest. She stood up, but something landed on her shoulders, pinning her down. Looking up, she saw Dust smirking down at her.

"Get off me, you filthy rogue!" Sunfall hissed, wriggling around. Dust didn't reply, he just pushed her further into the wooden floor.

"Do as we say or you'll die." Rock said, sitting beside them.

"What in Starclan's name are you doing?!"

Dust growled in annoyance and bit her ear. She yelped, but didn't stop struggling. Rock rolled his eyes and walked to her head. He sat down in front of her. There, Sunfall had a clear sight of Rock's half-sheathed member. She gulped, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. She struggled more. Rock planted a paw on her head.

"Lick it." He demanded.

"No way."

"Now." Rock's claws unsheathed, making blood slowly run down Sunfall's head. She whined but started licking his member. She suddenly screamed when something rammed into her. She turned her head and saw Dust there. He smirked and began pounding into her. She moaned and scolded at herself after that.

"Enjoying this?" Dust asked, going faster. Rock growled at the lack of attention he was getting. He roughly pushed his member into Sunfall's mouth. Gagging, she started licking the tip, earning pleased moans from Rock. She closed her eyes in disgust. A knot was forming in her stomach. She fought to stop it, but failed. She moaned loudly when she came, twitching slightly. It took a little while for Dust to come too. He got off her, panting. Rock came too and pulled out. Sunfall collapsed, but it wasn't enough for the toms.

"Get up." Dust ordered. Sunfall ignored him. "I said, get up!" She yelped in pain when his claws met her core. She got up, feeling blood drip down her back legs. Dust moved to her head, taking Rock's position. Rock went the other way and mounted her. But instead of her core, Sunfall felt his member enter her tail-hole. She squeaked in pain and surprise. She turned her head.

"H-hey!" She yelled. "Get that out of there!"

"No." Rock said. He started pounding very fast. Sunfall moaned loudly. Dust slashed his claws over her cheek, clearly wanting more attention. Sunfall whined and looked back at him. He wasted no time with pulling her head down to his member. She gagged.

"Start licking." Dust growled. Sunfall didn't want him to hit her again, so she did what he said. Dust moaned. To make sure the toms wouldn't hurt her again, Sunfall started sucking at Dust's member and twisting her tongue around the tip. She moved herself to give Rock more access. Rock laughed.

"Good girl." He purred while moaning. He went faster and Sunfall moaned louder, into Dust's member. Both toms came at the same time, which made Sunfall come too. Rock pulled out. Dust forced Sunfall to drink everything. She was gagging, but she somehow managed to swallow it all. Dust pulled out too.

"That was fun." He said. "Make sure you come back some time." He grinned and walked off, Rock following him. Sunfall cleaned herself and ran back to her camp.


	3. Mint x Jay

_**A/N: Yay! first request! Sorry if it's short, I didn't get a lot of info. But I hope you enjoy anyway! And for the requester: Sorry if I did anything wrong.**_

Mintpaw woke up with a burning feeling. She shot up and left the apprentice den. She knew what it was. Deciding she should try to avoid every tom in the clan, she went out of the camp to hunt. She tried really hard to focus, but the burning wouldn't stop. She heard some rustling and spun around, seeing her mentor standing there.

"H-hello Jayclaw." Mintpaw meowed.

"Is something wrong?" Jayclaw asked. He knew what was wrong. He could smell it.

"Yes." Mintpaw looked at the ground. "I need help."

"I can help." Jayclaw slowly approached her. Mintpaw automatically backed up. But she was soon cornered by some trees. Jayclaw suddelnly leaped at her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled, but her mentor was too strong and too big.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm helping." Jayclaw purred. "Just relax. It'll only hurt for a couple seconds."

Mintpaw felt something poke into her core. She struggled more. Jayclaw pushed into her. Mintpaw yelped and tried to move as far away as possible. But Jayclaw pulled her closer. He started pounding slowly, but he picked up the pace. Mintpaw moaned, secretly enjoying it.

"F-faster, Jayclaw." She meowed. Jayclaw didn't need to be told twice. He went faster, moaning too. Mintpaw soon came, followed quickly by Jayclaw. But Jayclaw didn't want it to end yet, so he didn't pull out. He went faster, moaning in pleasure. Mintpaw moaned his name over and over. Jayclaw came again. He pulled out and licked the cum off Mintpaw's core. She turned around when he was done. Now it was her turn to please him. She licked his member, which made him moan. She started sucking it soon and Jayclaw came into her mouth. Mintpaw purred, noticing the burning feeling was gone. She sat up and looked into Jayclaw's eyes.

"If you need help again, come to me." Jayclaw said.


	4. Dark x Shade

_**A/N: yay another request! :D this is a male x male one. Sorry if this is short.**_

"No! You're doing it wrong!" Darkstar yelled at Shadepaw. Shadepaw flinched at the harsh tone. "This is how you do it!" Darkstar jumped into the air and showed the move he was trying to teach Shadepaw. He did it perfectly, but when Shadepaw tried again, he lost his balance and fell. Darkstar growled and slashed his claws over Shadepaw's ears. Shadepaw tried again, but something hit him and he tumbled to the ground. Before he could get up, something pinned him down. When he looked up, he saw it was Darkstar.

"What-?" He asked, but he was cut off by Darkstar.

"Forget about that move for today. I've wanted to do something else for a while now."

Shadepaw struggled to get him off, but he was too strong. "Get off me!"

"Don't order me around!" Darkstar snapped. He roughly moved Shadepaw's tail to the side.

"What are you doing?!" Shadepaw's question was soon answered when something painful smashed into his tail-hole. He yelped in pain and struggled more. Darkstar ignored it and pounded into him at a very fast pace, barbs tearing through his flesh. Shadepaw let out aa involuntary moan, making Darkstar smirk. He went even faster, if that was possible, and buried his claws into Shadepaw's sides for more grip. He soon came and pulled out. Shadepaw collapsed in exhaustion.

"Get up. I'm not done yet." Darkstar ordered. Shadepaw got up and turned his head to his mentor, who was walking toward his head. He sat down in front of him.

"Suck it." He said. Shadepaw's eyes widened and he shook his head. Darkstar growled and slashed at his ears again. Shadepaw lowered his head in defeat and started to suck at his mentor's member. Darkstar let out a pleased, low purr. After a while, he came again. He stood up and went back to Shadepaw's tail-hole, where he quickly rammed back into him. He started pounding immediately, showing no mercy for the poor apprentice. Shadepaw was panting and it was no surprise that he collapsed again when Darkstar came again and pulled out. Darkstar looked down at Shadepaw. He turned around.

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll have to do this again." He growled before he left.


	5. Sorry

Hi. I'm sorry for being inactive. But school has been messing everything up...


End file.
